


All is Lost, Hope Remains

by O_ToJoy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Shingeki no Kyojin Chapter 137: Titans, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_ToJoy/pseuds/O_ToJoy
Summary: [SPOILER CAP. 137]“Va bene così, Jean.”“Non a Mikasa e nemmeno ad Armin!” Esclami, poi il nodo alla gola si fa troppo stretto. “Non a me...”Non volevi macchiarti le mani del suo sangue, non volevi essere tu a sferrare il colpo finale. Eren lo sa.“Hai dovuto farlo, Jean.”Storia partecipante al CowT 11 di Lande di Fandom
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 1





	All is Lost, Hope Remains

__

__

__

_Yesterday I Died. Tomorrow Is Bleeding.  
Fall Into Your Sunlight   
(Shattered - Trading Yesterday)_

Non hai passato molto tempo a immaginarti la fine del mondo.  
Eppure eccoti qua, Jean, a essere testimone del giorno del giudizio e a sentirti deluso. La tua immaginazione aveva dipinto un quadro dai toni rossi come il sangue, fatto di piogge di fuoco e fiumi incandescenti.  
Ma sopra di te hai il cielo più azzurro che hai mai visto. Non vi sono nubi, nessun segno di tempesta all’orizzonte. Lampi dorati lo attraversano e l’esplosione che ti ostini a guardare, nonostante ti abbagli, emette tanta luce da oscurare il sole.  
L’hai provocata tu. È colpa tua.  
Quello che stai rimirando non è altro che la diretta conseguenza della tua eroica impresa.  
Hai dovuto farlo e non hai agito da solo.  
Senza l’aiuto dei tuoi compagni non ti saresti avvicinato alla fine del mondo nemmeno di un passo. Saresti morto molto tempo fa senza di loro e lo sai. Non potrai mai ripagarli per tutto quello che hanno fatto per te, per gli anni che avete condiviso come fratelli, sorelle, compagni d’armi e… _Altro_.  
Il mostro che hai appena ucciso era questo per te: _altro_.  
Non un nemico - anche se ha fatto di tutto per esserlo. Non un traditore - sebbene le sue azioni lo definiscano diversamente. Non un rivale - forse una volta, quando ancora né tu né lui sapevate nulla della maledizione di cui era portatore.  
_Mostro_ è il titolo che gli è sempre stato a pennello.  
Vero, Jean? Per te Eren è sempre stato _diverso_ da tutti gli altri.  
_Stronzo_ , sicuro.  
_Suicida_ , fuor di ogni dubbio.  
_Diverso_.  
Perché Eren è - _era_ \- diverso, Jean?  
“Jean…” Qualcuno chiama il tuo nome, ti stringi la spalla.  
Non sai chi è.  
Armin? Mikasa? Dubiti che proprio loro abbiano un pensiero da spendere per te di fronte alla fine di ogni cosa. Perché è a quello che stai assistendo, _la fine_.  
E non distoglierai lo sguardo, Jean.  
Non lo farai.  
Memorizzerai ogni dettaglio di quell’ultimo atto, farai di quel momento qualcosa di eterno. Come la prima volta che lo hai visto, senza sapere che da quel momento in avanti, ogni tuo giorno sarebbe appartenuto a lui. Solo a lui, nessun altro.  
L’ _inizio_ e la _fine_.  
Per te, Jean, entrambi portano il nome di _Eren_.  
Per questo non distoglierai lo sguardo: tutti i _domani_ che vivrai non avranno alcuna importanza per te, come per chi ti è accanto in questo momento.

_”Ehi, Jean…”_

Questa volta sollevi lo sguardo e lo fai perché la voce che ti chiama non può essere reale.  
Il cielo è ancora sereno, ma non è più azzurro. È blu.  
Non sono fulmini quelli che lo illuminano, ma fuochi d’artificio.  
E tu, Jean, hai di nuovo quindici anni ed Eren ti rivolge un sorriso sfrontato dei suoi. Non ci sono le Ali della Libertà sulla tua schiena o la sua. Sei tornato indietro, a un’estate al cui ricordo non sapevi che ti saresti aggrappato per il resto dei tuoi giorni.  
Sei ancora un bambino in quella notte illuminata dai fuochi di artificio.  
Eren no, ma lui ha perso l’innocenza molto tempo prima che tu lo incontrassi. La sua infanzia è finita con la morte di sua madre, e il fanciullo che tu guardi negli occhi è già condannato a un futuro fatto di spargimenti di sangue.  
In quella notte d’estate, però, lui ancora non lo sa e tu nemmeno.  
Sotto quelle luci multicolore, ti sfida con gli occhi - e quanto sono belli, _maledizione_ \- a fare qualcosa. Qualsiasi cosa. Eren non ha mai chiesto altro che essere lasciato senza parole. Perché è così difficile godersi l’emozione della sorpresa, quando il mondo ti ha già mostrato quanta crudeltà può riservare a chi vi vive.  
Tu non hai potuto capire la portata del suo dolore, Jean. Eri un ragazzino che - per tua fortuna - della sofferenza aveva imparato poco nei suoi primi quindici anni di vita, e ciò che Eren porta nel cuore è sempre stato troppo grande per lui, figurarsi per te.  
Ma non è ancora il momento dei giorni senza speranza.  
L’estate sta finendo - la migliore della tua vita, sì, ma ancora non lo sai - tutto ciò che verrà dopo sarà solo un conto alla rovescia al giorno in cui lui entrerà nella Legione Esplorativa e tu nella Polizia Militare.  
Non siete destinati a stare insieme. Lui lo sa. Tu lo sai.  
Ma siete giovani e sciocchi. Troppo per comprendere il bello della vostra età, ne prendete il bello e basta, quasi lo sprecate, senza sapere che è una benedizione di breve durata, che non tornerà mai più.  
Eren è immobile. Ti aspetta.  
E tu, Jean, sei troppo stupido per alzarti e baciarlo. Ti guardi intorno, ti assicuri che gli sguardi di tutti siano rivolti verso il cielo, catturati dai fuochi d’artificio.  
Solo allora ti avvicini. Sei arrabbiato - non ricordi perché, ma sai che è colpa sua - e lui lo sa.  
Sai che l’unico modo per togliergli dalla faccia quel sorrisetto insopportabile è cancellarlo con un bacio.  
Così lo baci, ma lui continua a sorridere contro le tue labbra. Sa di aver vinto, aspetta solo il momento in cui dichiarerai la resa.  
Lo farai quando il mondo mostrerà anche a te la sua crudeltà e vedrai in lui quello che vedranno tutti: l’ _Ultima Speranza_.  
“Speranza. Ecco cosa dovevi essere.”  
E ora il suo nome sarà per sempre sinonimo di morte e distruzione.  
Eren si allontana e tu appoggi la fronte sulla sua. Non c’è più arroganza nei suoi occhi, solo l’amarezza di quello che sarebbe potuto essere e non è stato.  
O forse no.  
“Non c’era speranza per me fin dal principio,” mormora, senza rimpianto.  
“Perché non ci hai chiesto aiuto?” Chiedi in lacrime, dimentico dell’orgoglio, dell’odio che per un attimo hai provato nei suoi confronti. Ti tieni stretto la rabbia e così fai con Eren mentre, inesorabilmente, si trasforma in disperazione.  
“Nessuno poteva salvarmi, Jean.” Anche lui ti tiene vicino, aggrappandosi alla giacca della tua divisa.  
“Potevamo tentare!”  
“Questo fardello doveva essere solo mio. Nessun altro doveva pagarne il prezzo.”  
Ti allontani, lo guardi negli occhi e ti rendi conto di non sapere ancora dare un nome al loro colore. “Tutti noi ne stiamo pagando il prezzo…”  
Eren sorride amaramente. “La mia vita per il vostro domani,” mormora. “Va bene così, Jean.”  
“Non a Mikasa e nemmeno ad Armin!” Esclami, poi il nodo alla gola si fa troppo stretto. “Non a me...”  
Non volevi macchiarti le mani del suo sangue, non volevi essere tu a sferrare il colpo finale. Eren lo sa.  
“Hai dovuto farlo, Jean.” Prova a consolarti, ma nessuno meglio di lui sa che non c’è alcun rimedio alla morte.  
“Non volevo.” E pagherai il prezzo del tuo eroismo per tutta la vita.  
“Hai detto che mi avresti ucciso fin dall’inizio.” Eren riesce a farti incazzare anche nella morte.  
“Perché è dall’inizio che mi mandi fuori di testa!”  
Sì, lo ha fatto. Eren ti ha fatto perdere la ragione in tutti i modi in cui una persona può fare. Non lo hai mai voluto morto, non hai mai voluto che gli accadesse qualcosa di brutto e per questo detestavi la sua ossessione per la libertà - e non riuscivi a vedere il desiderio di vendetta che vi era nascosto dietro.  
“Hai salvato il mondo, Jean.”  
“È stato Levi, non io.”  
“Levi ha ucciso Zeke.” Gli occhi di Eren non tradiscono alcun rancore per la morte del fratello. “Tu hai ucciso me.” E nemmeno per la propria.  
“Vaffanculo, Eren…” Piangi, Jean.  
Piangi perché non ti è rimasto null’altro da fare. Pensavi di non poterlo odiare più di quanto già facessi, ma Eren è sempre stato bravo a superare tutte le tue aspettative.  
Eppure gli hai rubato il suo primo bacio, e anche il secondo, poi il terzo…  
Dalle sue mani hai ricevuto più carezze che pugni e le ricordi tutte, anche le più fugaci. Hai maledetto il giorno in cui lo hai incontrato, poi sei caduto nello stesso inferno a cui lui è sopravvissuto da bambino ed Eren è divenuto qualcos’ _altro_.  
“Dovevi essere la nostra _Ultima Speranza_ ,” dici, tra le lacrime. “Non la condanna del mondo intero.”  
Eren non piange. Non ha più lacrime da versare. Lo ha fatto spesso prima di sparire, di nascosto. Sapeva già che l’epilogo della sua storia sarebbe stato scritto col sangue di centinaia d’innocenti e le lacrime di chi gli ha voluto bene? Non sei stato abbastanza per raggiungerlo nella sua oscurità, Jean. Non puoi pretendere risposte ora che gli hai dato la morte.  
Eppure, una domanda gliela poni comunque. “Hai fatto tutto questo pur sapendo come sarebbe andata a finire?”  
Eren sapeva a che destino ti avrebbe condannato quando hai deciso di distruggere il mondo? Questo vuoi sapere, e lui non ti risponde. Forse nemmeno lui può accettare il male che ha fatto a te, agli altri.  
Si può diventare il distruttore del mondo ed essere in grado di amare? La risposta ce l’hai davanti agli occhi, Jean, ma per quanto tu ci abbia provato, Eren è sempre stato impossibile da leggere per te.  
I fuochi d’artificio esplodono ma tu non li senti. Hai urlato, ma nessuno si è voltato. Tu sai di star vivendo nell’eco di un ricordo deformato, Jean, e sai che non spetta a te decidere quando tutto si spezzerà.  
Ma sai bene che non sarai pronto quando accadrà.  
Eren intreccia le proprie dita alle tue. “Saremo eterni, io e te. Non si potrà pronunciare il tuo nome senza il mio. Io, il mostro e tu, l’eroe che lo ha sconfitto.”  
“Non sono un eroe, Eren.”  
“Non sta a te decidere come la storia ti ricorderà.”  
“E cosa mi dici della _nostra_ di storia?” Chiedi, fuori di te. “Chi racconterà del ragazzino fissato con il sogno di vedere l’oceano?” E nel momento in cui ne parli, lo rivedi. Ha lo stesso aspetto del ricordo che hai di fronte a te, ma i suoi occhi brillano e non c’è modo di farlo stare buono e zitto.  
Quanto ti faceva incazzare. Eh, Jean?  
Era così pieno di vita, il fanciullo di cui non volevi innamorarti.  
“E cosa racconteranno di me, che non ho esitato? Perché ho esitato… Perché ho pianto. Diranno che ti ho ucciso, ma chi racconterà che ti ho...” Ti fermi, serri i denti sul labbro inferiore e lasci che l’eco di quelle parole mai pronunciate rimbalzi contro le pareti dell’eternità.  
Non vuoi dirglielo ora. Questo rimpianto deve essere solo tuo. Avresti dovuto dirgli tutto quando Eren poteva essere ancora tuo - anche se non lo sarebbe mai stato - e dare a entrambi la possibilità di vivervi.  
“Lo abbiamo fatto,” lo rassicura Eren. “Quello che potevamo essere lo siamo stati. Non ce lo siamo mai detto, ma lo abbiamo vissuto. Raccontala tu questa storia, Jean. È tua, sei l’unico che può farlo.”  
Eren ti lascia andare. Cerchi le sue mani, ma non fai un vero tentativo per trattenerlo a te. Accetti la parte più semplice della storia: quello che potevate essere lo siete stati.  
E nella tua memoria lo sarete per sempre.  
Eren si volta. Nel bagliore veloce dei fuochi d’artificio riesci a vedere tutte le sfumature dei suoi occhi. Cerchi di dare un nome a ognuna, ma è come provare a contare tutte le stelle del cielo.  
Ti sorride. Quel maledetto, sfrontato e bellissimo sorriso.  
Sorridi anche tu e vorresti prenderlo a schiaffi.  
Questo è l’addio di Eren per te.  
Per un istante, avete entrambi di nuovo quindici anni e vi amate, anche se non ve lo siete mai detto e mai lo direte.  
Siete felici e non lo sapete.

_”Addio, Eren…”_

Il bagliore di un ultimo fuoco d’artificio precede l’oscurità.  
Il ricordo s’infrange e tu, Jean, sei inginocchiato a terra a fissare la carcassa decapitata del mostro che hai ucciso - dell’amore a cui hai detto addio.  
La terra ha smesso di tremare. Non vi è più alcuna luce abbagliante.  
È tornato il sole, eppure è buio.  
Il cielo è sereno dopo la fine del mondo.


End file.
